Quidden
by siennakawaii
Summary: Harry and his friends grow up and are living in a town called Quidden. Rock bands, romance etc...


** Quidden : Chapter One  
**

  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Authors Note:Well... Warning. There is course language in here so leave if youre sensitive to that stuff. Its very long so hopefully youre a fast reader or have time for this. PLEASE review my story or Ill stalk and kill you ( ahem... In the nicest possible way of course... *cough* ) hehe... Enjoy!!!  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me except for Sienna, Valerie and Nick... Theyre MINE.. Mwa ha ha... -----------------------------------------------------   
The sun was rising over the mountain view. Down in a town called Quidden, many people are still asleep accept for the very few joggers and paperboys. The trees are still quite green and lush. In the middle of town there is a large park and accross from that are many buildings.  
In one building live 4 friends ( 2 couples). Their names are Sienna Hanshaw, Harry Potter, Valerie Henderson, and Ron Weasley.  
***  
In apartment 2, painted a shade of blue. asleep in separate beds are Valerie Henderson and Ron Weasley... engaged to be married in a year or less. Two doors down in apartment 4 live Sienna Hanshaw and Harry Potter. They're also in separate beds and also in totally separate rooms. Each apartment was decorated quite differently.   
***  
Ron and Valerie's house was decorated with quite grown up things, like rare paintings and lovely rugs. Sienna and Harry's house was much different. There were very few paintings and only hard-wood flooring. A guitar lay against a wall and accross the room is a small area filled with different types of fabrics, clays,and things.   
***  
An alarm can be heard from room 2. Valerie smacks the small digital alarm clock and slides out of her one-person bed. Across the room, sheets on the floor and sprawled across his bed, lay Ron sleeping sound. She stares at he fiance and laughs slightly. "Man...I hope I don't have to wake up to that...every morning.." She slips on a robe, over her pink and white pj's with lambs on them and walks into the miniature kitchen. She pulls some eggs from the small fridge and a pan from one of the cupboards. Valerie begins to cook a few eggs. "Oh..How I love Saturdays"  
***  
In apartment 4, Harry sits up and looks around his small closet-like room at his posters and things.Harry stood up and stretched as he walked from his room, glancing around the small space he called 'Home'. Sienna, in her own cubbord-like room lay snoring in her bed,a ton of blankets on her even though it was quite hot outside. Harry in his boxers and a t-shirt walked into the kitchen and pulled out some Lucky Charms cereal and some milk. As he opened the box, the sound of Irish music fills the room. "Gah! I hate those manufacturing jerks....always the same stupid song ' Lucky charms, lucky charms, come and get you lucky charms ' How annoying....grr.."  
***  
'Sizzle,sizzle' Eggs can be smelled cooking throughout the house. Ron,getting up as soon as he smelled food, walked into the kitchen grumpily. "Rough night?" asked Valerie. "Man...four fights and a broken chair....argh...when will people learn not to fight in bars....too many people..." Valerie placed a plate of sunny-side-up eggs in Ron's hands and gave him a peck on the cheek. This made Ron go bright red. Valerie was tall but not as tall as Ron. She was slim and quite in preportion and was wearing her long brown hair up that morning but it had gotten messy since she'd slept on it. Ron had shocking red hair and was quite strong looking from all the fights he has been in. He sat down at the small circular table to eat.  
***  
Harry, eating his cereal alone at the messy table,sighed. There were paints and things from the night before littering the surface.As soon as his breakfast was finished, his eyes turned to a door across the apartment. It was slightly ajar. It was Sienna's room (it said so on the little door name-tag) Harry smirked slightly as he stood up moving silently accross the room. He stood in front of Sienna's room peering in around the corner and took in a deep breath. He had evil thoughts of waking her up and scaring her....not only that but other thoughts too. Harry pushed open the door and......'SPLASH!! Sienna shot up in her bed and looked at a soaking wet Harry. "I knew that bucket would come in handy at some point." she laughed. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" shouted Harry. "SERVES YOU RIGHT!!!" Sienna shouted back.  
***  
"Mmmm....These eggs are good..." Ron said as he scarfed down the eggs. Valerie smiled and blushed. "I'm glad you like them..." she replied. Each jumped as the the sound of water hitting someone and a bunch of shouting start up."Poor Harry..." Shrugged Ron.  
Valerie started to laugh."Yup"  
***  
"I'M SORRY...OK!!!!" shouted Harry. "YOU PERVERT...GOD!!!WHY DID YOU DO THAT....HOW STUPID COULD YOU-" she stopped as soon as she ssaw how bad Harry was feeling. Sienna stood up,she was average height,fairly skinny and in preportion. She had short blond hair that slanted forward. She was wearing a pair of pink and white lamb pj bottoms but instead of the matching sweater-type top she wore a tank top. Harry just stared,looking her over many times. "Aw.....I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be...to get so angry..I'm sorry.." She started to sniffle. Harry turned to her....  
***  
Ron, now fully dressed and ready to go to his bar and set up walked up to Valerie and kissed her softly. Valerie, blushing furiously opened the door and let her fiance on his way.  
Valerie closed the door and walked into the living room,turned on the TV and started watching the news.'Recently there have been a number of attacks on young women. The Ministry of Magic say that it's just a few muggers, nothing to worry about, but you should still take precautions. To keep it safe walk with someone...Even if it's accross the street or even next door.The muggings have occurred in these three Non-Muggle Cities: Crosswands,Hogsmead, and Quidden. I warn anyone from these three cities to stay safe and keep with people at all times.'  
***  
"Aww....please don't cry..." said Harry. Sienna walked out of the room and into the kitchen.  
She shook her head, seeing Harry's glasses on the counter. She tossed him the glasses and sat on the counter. Sienna looked at the large clock. "ACK! I'M G oNNA BE LATE!!!!" Sienna yelled and jumped off the counter and ran into the bathroom. Five minutes later she came out wearing a tight white tank-top with a sweater, a pair of flair jeans and running shoes. Then she grabbed her purse, kissed Harry quickly and ran down the hall, out of the apartment and headed off to work.  
***  
Valerie sighed then realized she had a meeting with a doctor at the lab in an hour. She quickly showered, dressed, toweled off her hair then brushed it, swearing everytime she brushed over a thick of tangles. Valerie snatched up her purse and keys, running out of the house, locking the door and running to her car.  
***  
Harry sighed and went into the bathroom. He was fairly well built from all his "fights" His hair was a little longer than before, his glasses were thinner and he rarely wore them, he usually used contacts. He didn't understand but Sienna always made him wear his glasses when she was around.  
***  
"Boy, the place looks great!!" said Valerie as she sat at the bar of Ron's ...well...his bar.  
Valerie was wearing a black belly-top and a pair of black pants. Her hair war tied up high on her head. She had 4 blue earrings ( Two in each ear )_and one at the top of her left ear. Her engagement ring was elegantly glittering from the many lights around the bar. Ron just smiled proudly. Ron had owned the bar for a while now and often had to break up fight that started there. Soon it was after dark and the bar was filling in with people of all sorts. Harry was backstage with the rest of his band, Neville Longbottom,Fred and George Weasley and the backup singer, Hermione Granger. Very often Hermione would visit her family so they would rarely have a backup singer and so Harry had no one to help him sing. Fred & George looked very different in simple ways. Fred had grown his hair quite long and George had always kept it short but slicked it back with some gel. Neville had lost a bit of weight but a year before he started to go to a gym so it mostly turned into muscle. Harry was the lead singer, Fred was the guitarist, George was on the drums and Neville was on the keyboard.  
***  
"Well...looks about time to close up shop." Sienna told herself. She began turning off the lights and unplugging things. Finally when she was ready she snatched up her wand and purse. Sienna stepped slowly from the store, looking each way. She never did like walking home alone in the dark. The sound of her heels clicking across the pavement echoed off the buildings. Her eyes darted back and forth. She knew she was being followed. Sweat began to bead on her forehead as she picked up her pace. Just then a flash of light came shooting from an alleyway. She dogged the attach by inches but her wand was knocked from her hand. Her eyes shot straight to where the flash of light had been emitted. Three tall men had stepped from the shadows."Oh, please just take what you want and go...please don't hurt me..." The middle of the three men stepped forth, he was "tsking" her...Sienna was getting a bit annoyed."Tsk.Tsk...You had more confidence when we were at Hogwarts...always sticking up for yourself...." He began to laugh. "Oh, look boys....She's shaking with fear.." Sienna looked up at the men, she actually wasn't shaking with fear...but with anger. "God Damn You Malfoy!!!"   
***  
Harry, and the rest of the band stepped onto stage....Fred started up on the guitar, slowly followed by George, then Neville started up and the song began. The music was fast and had a nice beat.Harry sang in many different tones, while Hermione sang the high pitched background verses. Harry's song came to a finish as the crowd was aplauding them. They all took a bow, and then Harry went to join the others. "What?!Sienna's not here yet?!?! She promised she would!!!." Ron stood up "Harry, maybe something came up at work or maybe-" Ron stopped then looked at Valerie. "Hey, maybe she's here but hasn't been able to find us. It's pretty crowded in here you know...." Harry didn't look convinced. He only looked angry."Or maybe she's with another man, making out somewhere..."Harry spat bitterly. Valerie slapped Harry right across the face. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"   
***  
Sienna now bloody from taking a lot of his hits stared up at Malfoy from the ground.  
"Slimy Bastard!!! You take away my only defense and then laugh when you hurt me. That's cheap" Sienna whispered threateningly "Pick up your wand then you insolent meaningless BITCH!!! Let's fight if that's what you want!!" He shouted at her. Sienna picked up her wand, pointed it at malfoy and shouted "Exlaminus!!" A green aura shot right through Malfoy's throught . Malfoy's voice was gone. "Well...now you can't use your magic if you don't have your voice," said Sienna as she smiled wickedly. Sienna picked herself up off the ground and kept her wand pointed at Malfoy's chest, to where if he had one, his heart should be. "TELL ME WHY YOU HAVE BEEN ATTACKING PEOPLE?!!?" shouted Sienna, forgetting about her charm. A bright light shot from her wand, tying malfoy up against a light post. She turned around to the two large figures that seemed to be creeping up behind her. They froze the second she turned around. They had, dropped out of Hogwarts a year early, for who knows what reason ( Maybe to get married to each other?!?! HA! Just joshin' ya'll )They advanced on Sienna, grabbing her and her wand. Sienna squirmed frantically as Crabbe and Goyle held her down. "I believe you should let the lady go...." A man, with dark hair down to his neck,, wearing dark sunglasses and a trench coat, stepped from a dark corner of the street.  
***  
"HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT MY BEST FRIEND IS SO SELFISH..." Valerie was almost screaming at Harry."Damn you,Valerie...control yourself..."Ron, who was holding the two apart ( and having quite difficulty ) was shouting at the two to stop. "LISTEN!!! Maybe she just forgot...ok?You are fighting just because one person is not here..."Ron sighed. "I'll just finish cleaning the last of the glasses. Ron shrugged and walked into the kitchen.  
***  
With a couple of flashes emitted from a long golden wand, Crabbe and Goyle, were knocked to the ground, leaving Sienna lying there. The man walked over to her, reaching out a hand to pull her up. Sienna pushed herself off the ground by herself and stared at the man. Suddenly it struck her. Sienna's eyes darted around the alley to see that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had apparated away."Nick?......" Sienna said. The tall man looked over her with a slight smile. "You've grown up....since I last saw you, No?" The man spoke with a french accent which might have been soothing, to a normal person but Sienna just found it down right annoying."I thought you said you were going to leave me be.." Sienna stood up and started walking off.  
***  
Once home, Harry unlocked the door to the apartment. "Gah, women...I'll never understand..." Harry's eyes darted around. Nobody..the house was completely deserted...no lights on or anything. Harry flopped face first into the couch and sighed.."She IS with another man..."  
***  
Nick followed close behind. "Please...another chance and I can prove to you....that I love you" Sienna stopped. "YOU TWO TIMING ASSHOLE!! You cheated on me when we were twelve years old with some bimbo who wore low cut shirts and had bigger breasts than me....How can you love me you sicko. WE WERE FUCKING TWELVE! ... You are so disgusting. It hurts to look at you..." Sienna was so angry her ears were turning pink."Listen....Don't piss me off!!!" Sienna faced Nick. "Damn you...It was just once, I was young..." He said,stepping closer."Just give me another chance.."Sienna made a punch at him, but he stepped back just in time, missing it totally. "I hate you.." There was a large pop. Nick looked around..."What the hell?!"  
***  
----------------------------------------------------  
Did you like it? Review it and tell me if you did or not... See ya! Sienna  
----------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
